


Can This Love Be Mine?

by AOLIsKing



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOLIsKing/pseuds/AOLIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been having feelings for Steve for a while now. The thing is; Steve's not so sure he wants a relationship with his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can This Love Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> You guys; this is my first ever fanfic. let me know how it is; because i need honest critics to improve. i enjoyed writing this. just hope you enjoy reading as well. let me know if you liked it; because if no one reads it i doubt i'll continue. mahalo :)

Chapter 1 

 

Danny knew he had to tell Steve how he felt; today ; if possible. No more postponing it; he made a silent promise to himself. He knew damn well that Steve was straight; but he had to give it a shot. He didn’t want to regret it when it was too late. 

Here he was; waiting in the hospital ER; yet again. Steve lost a lot of blood when the drug dealer shot 3 bullets at Steve. He couldn’t wait 2 minutes for Chin to take the bullet proof vest from his truck. That irresponsible idiot, thought Danny. 

A doctor walked out of Steve’s ward. 

‘ Is he okay, doc ?’ asked Danny; worried. 

‘ Yes,yes; he is; thankfully. We managed to pump enough blood back into his system. It was a lucky one. But with McGarrett its always a close call. One day he’s gonna be two minutes too late. Tell him to take care of his safety; Williams. It’ll do no good to the island if he’s not around’ said the doctor as he walked away to check on the other patients. 

Danny already knew this. It was nothing new. 

‘ He’s awake ‘ said a nurse walking out of Steve’s ward.

‘ Thanks ‘ 

He walked into Steve’s room. He was high on meds but he was still functioning. 

‘ Hey Danny ‘ said Steve with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

‘ Hi Steve ‘ Danny replied. How could he smile at such a time wondered Danny. 

‘ How you feeling, Danno ? ‘ asked Steve; a cheeky smile playing on his lips. 

It angered Danny that Steve could take the situation so lightly. He didn’t care about his safety at all . it was selfish of Steve; thought Danny. 

‘ Why; Steve ?’ 

‘ What?’ asked Steve; confused.

‘ Why? ‘ 

‘ Danny; I don’t understand. You have to be clearer . ‘ 

‘ Why do you always risk your safety? Chin would’ve gotten the vest in 20 seconds; you know that. Why don’t you think twice about the people that care for you ? 

Steve’s goofy grin vanished.

‘ Because there isn’t; Danny. There isn’t anyone there in my life. You have Grace and Gabby. You have something to live for. Chin and Kono have their family. My mum wouldn’t care; would she? She was gone for almost 20 years; and she’s been doing nothing but lying to me since she got back’ Steve was almost yelling   
‘ Cath is already seeing someone else. She’s got a boyfriend. I have no one; so it doesn’t fucking matter ! ’ 

‘ So what? Every case is a suicide mission for you? Is that what you’re saying Steve? ‘ asked Danny; his voice rising. 

‘ No; Danny; that’s not what I'm saying .’ replied Steve. 

‘ You have me; Steve ‘ said Danny.

‘ No Danny; you know that’s not what I meant.’ said Steve.

‘ What if it is? ‘ asked Danny. Perfect timing be damned. He was going to tell Steve how he felt right now; before he became a coward and changed his mind. 

‘ What? ‘ asked Steve; his face a mask of confusion. 

Danny got up from the chair he was sitting on and leaned in towards Steve. He placed his lips on Steve’s and gave him a kiss. Steve’s body grew stiff and he moved his face away. 

Danny stood up straight and looked at Steve; as Steve looked at him. The silence was long and awkward.   
Steve finally broke the silence. 

 

‘ I think you should leave Danny’


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny admitted to Steve that he has feelings for him, but Steve rejected him. Now, how does he face him in the office, where they have to work together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading guys. keep the comments coming. i know i have a lot of grammar mistakes. your critics will help me improve. Let me know how you think the story should go in the next chapter ! thanks :)

Chapter 2 

 

Danny was cursing himself as he left the ER. Why did he do that? He ruined everything their friendship had with that one lousy kiss. He knew Steve didn’t feel that way about him; who was he kidding? Steve had made it clear plenty of times that he liked girls. Hell; his ‘ thing’ with Catherine was proof enough. Danny drove back home in rage; but not before stopping at the store to pick up a six pack Longboard. 

 

It was a week since ‘ the kiss’ . Danny hadn’t gone to the hospital to visit Steve; claiming someone had to be in the office to work on the cases they had. Steve was coming back today, he learned from Chin. Somehow he couldn’t make himself to get excited. He would now have to face Steve after his stupid move. What was he going to say? Maybe he should just transfer back to HPD. But honestly; he didn’t want to. He loved the job he was doing over at 5-0. He had a lot of pride in it. It meant so much more and the results were so much better. No doubt the job was more risky; the crime rates were definitely dropping. 

‘' Hey boss man – how was your vacation ? '‘ he heard Kono say. 

Damn. Steve must already be back. Chin knocked on his door. 

‘' Steve’s back Danny; come on’' 

Danny dragged himself to the foyer; where everyone was gathered. 

‘ Hi Danny ‘ 

‘ Hi Steve ‘ 

Awkward silence again. This time Kono noticed the tension in the air and decided to break it by filling Steve with the latest cases he missed. 

Danny felt like the day would never end. The hours were dragging on forever. Thankfully; they had no active cases where Danny has to ride shotgun in his own car with Steve driving around like a maniac. All Danny wanted right now was to go back to his crappy apartment where he could sulk in peace . Maybe if he could see Grace for a while he would feel much better. He was about to call Rachel and see if she would grant him his wish when there was a knock on the door. 

Steve entered without waiting for a response. Danny tried to busy himself in paperwork. Steve came and sat on the edge of his table anyway. 

‘' I think we need to talk, Danny ‘' said Steve. 

Danny looked up.Hell, he should get this confrontation done with once and for all.   
From the corner of his eyes he saw Chin and Kono staring through those stupid glass walls. 

‘' Not here, okay? '‘ 

‘' Okay '‘ 

 

Of course Steve drove the car. He and Danny didn’t speak the whole ride and that killed Danny. He knew things were only going to go down from here. Steve pulled up at a fancy Italian restaurant. Not at all the place they usually go to for dinner. 

‘' What the hell, Steve? '‘ questioned Danny. '‘ Why are we here?’' 

‘' Dinner, Danny. On me; I promise.'’ smirked Steve. 

Danny’s heart sank. Shit, he thought, he’s letting me down easy. If Steve was actually paying, it must mean he was being nice. And Steve was never nice for no reason. 

They both sat quietly, not speaking. Only exchanging words while ordering a while ago. 

‘' Spit it out Steve. Just tell me I'm fired or something. Don’t just sit there silently’' said Danny after he could no longer stand the ice cold silence.   
‘ Should I just leave this island or something ? “

‘' You’re not fired '‘ replied Steve, curtly. '‘ Danny, we’re friends, stop being so dramatic '’ 

‘' So; you think just because we were friends it's better I just leave my letter on your desk? '‘ Danny’s voice was getting louder. 

‘' Danny we ARE friends. And you are NOT fired ! '‘ said Steve. 

‘' So what the fuck, Steve? ‘' asked Danny. '‘ What now? ''

'‘ Gosh, you are SO clueless; aren’t you? '’ smirked Steve as he got up from his chair and gave Danny a peck on his lips. 

He sat back down with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.


	3. Steve's Idea of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, steve kissed danny back. Is things finally going Dannys way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't wait to post this episode. in the beginning i had a different idea for this story; but..decided to switch things up a bit ! i really hope you find it interesting !

Chapter 3 

 

The car stopped in front of Steve’s house. They were both pretty quite during the car ride back.  
Steve had admitted to Danny that at first when he was kissed in the hospital, he didn’t know how to react, but after having some time to think, he wanted Danny too.  
Danny was thinking about how much their relationship had changed in the past hour. Sure, he was glad, but they couldn’t help worrying. 

‘ Goodnight, Steve’ said Danny. 

‘ Goodnight ‘ Steve unbuckled his seat belt and was about to get out when he turned back towards Danny. ‘ I’m not sure about when guys date, but there’s normally a kiss involved at the end of it’ 

‘ Oh; you want me to kiss you? ‘ asked Danny, surprised. 

‘ Uh-huh’ 

Danny gave him a quick hesitated peck on the lips. 

Steve smirked ‘ Huh; you know Danno, you’re not that great a kisser’ 

‘ Excuse me; I’ll have you know that I was voted best kisser in high school 3 years in a row ‘ defended Danny his hands waving around dramatically. 

‘ Really? ‘ 

‘ Yeah ‘

‘ Prove it ‘ said Steve smugly. 

‘You..you want me to prove my kissing skills on you? ‘ 

‘ Pretty much..yeah ‘ 

‘Close you eyes ‘ Danny pulled Steve closer, and whispered in his ear ‘ Are you sure?’ 

Before Steve could answer; Danny was grazing his lips on Steve’s jawline. He kissed Steve’s neck; making Steve give out a small moan. His lips was on Steve’s and he kissed them. Danny bit Steve’s lips. He traced his tongue over the shape of Steve’s lips and continued kissing him. Steve’s fingers were tangled in Danny’s hair and the kissing was getting more heated. Steve’s hand was on Danny’s chest and he started unbuttoning his shirt. Danny was suddenly aware. He pulled back. 

 

 

‘ Woah..Steve..slow down babe..we’re not there yet. This is just our first date’

“ What do mean? You want to take things slow? “ said Steve, his face all scrunched up. 

“ Well, yeah, I do. I mean I don’t wanna ruin this, you know? It could go south pretty fast if we rush into it. Don’t you think it might be ruined if we get hurt this early? “ replied Danny. 

“ Oh come on Danno. We got a good thing going. We won't get hurt and all that, I promise. Look – me and Cath had sex all the time, yet we could always walk into work being professional. It’ll be the same, I'm sure “ explained Steve. 

“ What ? “ asked Danny. “ You think I just want to have sex with you ?” He raised his voice.  
“You think I’m some kind of low life scum like you who have no emotional attachments to the person I'm sleeping with ? When I said I cared about you, I didn’t fucking want a friends-with-benefits arrangement. I actually meant it, you asshole” 

“ Oh come ON Danny. You can’t actually mean that, can you? You’ve said plenty of times that what I had going with Cath was pretty smart. Plus- I’ve noticed the way you look at me plenty of times. Your eyes are ALWAYS on me. The way you think you are subconsciously touching me all the time. Don’t think I don’t notice. And, you call me babe pretty often. So, just be honest with yourself Danno. Tell me all you want is to fuck me hard in this car right now, and we’ll do it. “ 

“ Oh My God. You think the world of yourself don’t you Steve? Just because the genes were in your favour you think everyone wants to fuck you? I can’t believe I actually had feelings for you. I guess the joke was on me huh. I care, and I'm the one getting hurt in the end. You disgust me, McGarrett. I don’t even want to look at you anymore. Can you just leave ? “ said Danny. 

Steve didn’t reply. The car was silent except for the sound of the engine. 

“ Lets just talk about it Danno “ said Steve. 

“ Don’t you fucking dare call me that ever again. That name is reserved for people I care about. You are no longer on that list. And I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t care anymore; and you’re not worth my time. So, just leave okay? Please. “ said Danny, his voice way too calm. 

There was nothing Steve could do except leave. Danny gave him no option. 

Danny was driving straight home, when he decided to stop at the liquor store. He bought a bottle of Scotch. Beer would just not cut it today. He needed something stronger, to forget everything that was going on in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's reaction to Steve's friends with benefits preposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter really is just danny thinking. not much dialog here. its not as captivating as the last chapter, but just something that needs to be done so the following chapter will be much better understood. planning on writing the next chapter based on Steve's point of view. Let me know in the comments if you think that would be interesting. thanks again for reading. you have no idea how much the comments brightens up my day !

Chapter 4 

Danny got back home in good time, speeding most of the way. He poured himself a glass of the newly purchased liquor, and sat down in his boxers. He turned on the TV to some pre recorded Jets game, but his mind was far from concentrating.   
He kept thinking about the past couple hours. He always knew Steve was emotionally stunted. He had made plenty of jokes about it. But never did he guess he was going to be the one getting hurt. He kept wondering, had Steve NEVER felt special about anyone in his life. Sure his arrangements with Catherine didn’t need any emotional attachments, but surely there was someone in his past that he felt that way before. Or was it all one night stands and friends with benefits arrangements his whole life. 

Danny admitted to himself, he was no romantic. But at least he had feelings. He had been in love plenty of times. He loved being in love. Not only Rachel. There was others before her. When he fell in love, he went all out. He got so attached. Sometimes it was great. Other times it backfired. But you cherish the moments you have together. You appreciate. You love. 

If Steve wasn’t ready to be IN love, he would have been fine. But did he really think all Danny wanted was to fuck him? Even after always, ALWAYS looking out for Steve, while on duty or even after, being there for him when he had no one to turn to. How could he think I'm a one night stand material, thought Danny. He really was a jerk, Danny was beginning to see. Maybe that’s why Catherine broke it off with Steve. She wanted to be cared for as well. 

 

Danny was hurt. Badly. Not only did Steve reject his love, the worse part was definitely trying to get a sleep for free card. He just had to go to work with his head held high. He wasn’t going to give Steve the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. He needed to make sure Steve knew what he did hurt Danny, but wasn’t affecting him all that much. 

He walked into the office, greeting everyone pleasantly. No hint of yesterday’s argument in his voice. The others were gathered in front of the computer table and he joined them there. 

“ Hey, Danny, you okay? “ asked Steve. 

“ Sure I am Steve. Why wouldn’t I be? “ replied Danny, no hint of sarcasm at all.

“ Um..yesterday…” 

“ Oh Steve, whatever happens after office hours shouldn’t be a problem for you. That’s my personal life, and well, we’re professional workers, right Chin? “ said Danny turning towards Chin, who looked amused. 

“ Besides, I don’t see you asking Chin or Kono about who they saw for dinner last night, do you ? “ continued Danny. 

Chin and Kono, who had no clue what was going on, just stood silently around the table, their faces a mask of horror. 

Something bad must have gone down last night, thought Chin, as he remembered seeing both of them leave dinner together. 

Danny hardly talked to Steve all day. The silent treatment was his way of getting to Steve. Even when Steve drove like a crazy man on the streets, Danny kept his mouth shut. Not talking about the safety of the by-standers, or the fact they might get wrapped around the a telephone pole. 

Steve, thinking all would be forgiven, was being extra friendly. He kept giving Danny cheeky smiles during the car rides, and touching his leg under the table while the team had lunch together, all to no avail. Danny pretended not to notice whatever Steve was doing; instead he concentrated hard on his job. 

The tension was always in the air. It wasn’t only affecting Steve and Danny, but also Chin and Kono. They kept their conversation to a bare minimum, only talking about the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story from Steve's point of view. He messed up bad. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys - thank you so much for the feedback. I absolutely love it. You have no idea. Hope you enjoy this chapter - let me know what you think. I love reading the comments. I think it keeps me going :') please also point out any mistakes i made . Thank you so much for the response. Keep reading :)

The story from Steve’s point of view.    
    
Steve agreed, maybe he screwed up the whole situation with Danny. He should have known that Danny was the fall-in-love type a guy. I mean the way he talked about Rachel before the divorce should have been clue enough. The way he cared about Grace was proof he was full of feelings and emotions.  

He never had feelings for Danny. Well, sure they were good friends. Best friends, in fact. But he never thought of Danny as anything more than that. Sure, he had admired Danny’s perfect ass. The pre-butt curve that blessed those tight black pants. The broad, muscled shoulders that were aching to come out of the button-popping tight shirts that Danny was so adamant to wear everyday. Sometimes, he couldn’t help touching the muscles on his shoulders and he knew Danny couldn’t help touching his body either. It was never a big deal to him. Simple touches. No meaning behind them.   Now, the way he was being ignored by Danny was pretty hurtful.     If Danny was good at anything, it was making his point clear. From the moment Steve screwed up, Danny was cold. Sure, he talked to him. But the only time it felt like Danny was on his team was when they were questioning suspects. And Steve knew enough that it was just for show, so the suspects would feel intimidated.   

He never noticed how much of his life involved Danny.    

Now, he only noticed how much he missed it. 

No more late night pizzas and beer out on the lanai.   
No more Grace on the weekends, learning how to surf in his backyard beach.   
No more steaks out on the lanai, to relax after a tough case.   
No more ranting about how Steve was being an animal towards the suspects.   
No more carguments.   
Silence.   

Steve felt empty.   
He never remembered having this feeling back in the Navy. He didn’t have anyone there either, but then again, he never had someone to miss.   
He thought within an hour or two, Danny would have just spoken his mind, yelled at him, cursed him, and all would have been forgiven. 

It was more than a week, yet Danny was as ignorant towards Steve as ever.     

It was Friday night, and Steve could not bear going back to his empty house. For the past couple of Fridays, he would always have pizza and beer with Danny, maybe even Chin and Kono. 

But those two cousins have been extremely awkward since everything happened, and they had a family reunion they had to attend tonight.   

Steve decided to go to La Bodega, a Spanish bar and restaurant downtown. He and Danny had come here a couple of times, to celebrate a team member’s birthday or two. The food and drinks were good, and so was the ambience. The price was a little high, but they deserved a treat every once in a while.   

Tonight though, he just didn’t want to be alone.   
He needed the company of someone. Anyone.   
The bartender, the waitress, or the old man sitting next to him. Anyone.   

He pulled up in his truck in front of the bar.   
Before he could even turn off the engine, he noticed the silver Camaro parked a few spots ahead. He recognized the dent he caused right next to the taillights last week. He smiled to himself remembering the outburst he got from his partner. He double-checked the number plates, just to make sure. It was Danny’s all right.   

Hmm, maybe we run on the same wavelength, thought Steve to himself.   
Just as the thought came into his mind, so did Danny, walking down the street, towards his car. He had his arms draped around a guys waist, both of them giggling like they had the biggest secret in the world. The other man was tall, his chest broad, his hair perfect.   
It was no secret that this young man was extremely attractive.   
But the thing that Steve noticed the most was that he was younger than Danny. Much younger.   
This guy must be in his twenties, thought Steve.

All at once, Steve felt his heart race. It was beating fast.   
Was he jealous? He couldn’t tell.   
Was he angry? He wasn’t even sure.     
Danny and the tall stranger had already reached the Camaro. As if the young man knew there was going to be an audience, he whispered something into Danny’s ears, pulled him closer, and grabbed Danny’s butt. Danny responded with an outburst of laughs, that Steve considered to be an over reaction. He fished out his keys from his pocket and threw it at the stranger, before getting into the passenger seat. The stranger then got in the driver’s seat, and drove off at top speed.   

All Steve was thinking about was why Danny let this man drive his car so willingly when it was clearly something Danny didn’t like.   

Steve felt rage, and anger and was it even jealousy? He had never felt jealous his whole life, and it was something new for him. 

All he wanted to do was to punch someone in the face, most preferably the tall man in Danny’s car.   

He needed to know who was this guy and what was Danny doing, with his hands around him. He decided the easiest way to get these answers was to go inside the bar and find out for himself.   

He walked in, and headed straight for the bar. He ordered a beer and waited for the bartender to serve him.   

“ Hey ” said Steve, to the bartender. “ Do you remember the guy that just walked out of here? About this short, blond hair swept back, a blue button down shirt? “  

“ Oh, yeah…with the tall buff guy who bought him drinks..yeah..I remember him”   

“ What? The guy bought him drinks? What was his name? “ asked Steve, his face a mask of fury.  

“ Um… is he in trouble? I don’t think I can tell you that man…I'm sorry. “ said the bartender, moving away, trying to avoid Steve.   

“ EH..Eh..look here…why not? What did he do? Did he pay you? “ Steve’s voice was rising, and people were starting to turn and look.   

“ No…no man. Nothing like that, at all. Look – I can’t tell you man. We have a strict customer privilege policy here”   

“ What the hell are you talking about? There’s no such thing ! “ Steve was loosing his patience now.   

Again the bartender was shying away from Steve, turning to another customer.   

“ Hey – look at me when I'm talking to you . Is this tall man bad news or what? “   

“ No man. Come on, the people here, they like their privacy. That’s why they keep coming back. I can’t tell you this stuff. Its bad for business, you know. “

“ You see this right here “ Steve said as he pulled out his badge and ID. “ This says I'm Five-0. That’s the governor’s task force. So, I suggest you better co-operate, or I'm going to have to arrest you. “

Steve knew he shouldn’t have used the badge for his personal gain, but right now, all he wanted was to know who bought that goddamn drink for Danny. It was eating up his every last nerve.   

“ Okay..okay..you should have told me that earlier man. What do want to know? “ said the bartender, giving in at last.   

“ Start from the beginning “


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a date.And he finds out something that upsets him. Back to Danny's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Again, let me know what you are thinking. Would love to hear it.

    
Chapter 6 

 

Danny was ready to quit Five-0. He hated working in a stressed environment. All his life, he always got along well with his co-workers and partners, in Jersey and the Honolulu Police Department. 

He never made a friend like he did with Steve, but with all his colleagues there was always respect and – at the least, communication.     

Now there was nothing. If Danny hated anything, it was silence. That’s the reason why he talks so much. If he’s silent, he over thinks everything and his mind becomes a torturous place to be.   

He really was considering moving back to HPD. His experience with Five-0 would mean he would be paid higher than a regular detective. Almost as much as the captain’s salary – but he could still go out on the field. He hated the idea of being a cop but having to sit behind the desk all day. It was a pretty good deal to him.   

He was still mad at Steve. Not only for saying what he did, but also for not even having the courtesy to apologize.   

He was finishing up his paperwork when he decided he was going to a bar right after his work was done.     
Damn you McGarrett, you’re going to turn me into an alcoholic, I swear, Danny cursed Steve silently.     

He was sitting alone at the bar, drinking his second beer. Just when he was gonna call it quits and head on home, the bartender hands him another glass, saying,   

“ This drink is from the guy at the end of the bar “   

He looks up to see who in the hell was sending him a drink.   

Before he can take a better look, the guy comes over to introduce himself. He’s good looking, he has a genuine smile, and he’s wearing a nice suit – complete with tie and all.   

“ Hi. Can I join you? I’m – “   

“ Jake Van Houten “ Danny cut him off.   

“ You remember me, D? “   

“ Of course I remember you – what are you talking about? Come here ” Both men embraced each other in a quick hug.   

“ So, what are you doing here, man? “ asked Danny, excited. “ Last time I saw you, I was your training officer and you were just out of the academy. Now- well, now you have a fancy suit and you’re in Hawaii. What’s going on? “   

“ That seems forever ago, D. After you left Newark, I left too. I took some classes and, well, I'm a businessman now. Invested in some companies and well, I’m heading one of the offices here. Came out here just two days ago.”   

“ Good for you man – good for you! Gosh, its good to see you again man,” said Danny.   

“ You too Danny. So, how’s Grace? And …um…Rachel? Things got better? “ He asked, warily.   

“ Grace is great. She would love to meet you. I'm sure she still remembers you. You used to play with her all the time. And..um…Rachel…well, at least we can have a decent conversation without breaking everything around us” Danny chuckled.   

Since they both hadn’t had their dinner, they decided to grab dinner at the bar itself. They moved to a table and did some catching up. They started talking about the time they were in the force together. They were only partners for a brief six months before Danny moved out to Hawaii. Jake was there for him around the time of his divorce, and they had spent many nights together at the bar, Danny drowning his sorrows, and Jake keeping him company.   

They were reminiscing about this one time that Danny was way too drunk, and at the end of the night, Danny had tried to kiss Jake, but he pushed Danny away.   

“Huh – you know, Danny, when you leaned in…there was nothing that I wanted more than to kiss you, but I knew I couldn’t take advantage of you like that. You had drunk way too much and you had just signed your divorce papers that morning. “ Said Jake.   

“ What? You never told me that, Jake! God, I was SO embarrassed the next morning. “   

“ Hah … well, now I'm thinking I should have just done it. Its too late now” Jake chuckled.   

“ It’s not too late, you know. I'm perfectly single “     

Danny was thinking about Jake when he got back home that night. God, wasn’t Jake sexy. They had done some pretty heavy kissing in the car before dropping Jake off at his hotel. They were going out again tomorrow night. Of all places, Jake wanted to go back to the same bar. 

He spent his Saturday with Grace, going to the beach, and then shopping. She had a sleepover party tonight, and absolutely needed sparkly princess jammies. Danny couldn’t figure out why anybody would want to sleep in anything sparkly, but he couldn’t say no to his little monkey.   

He dropped Grace off at her friend’s house before heading to the Hilton Hawaiian Village to pick Jake up. As he saw his date approaching, he chuckled to himself. Jake, yet again, was wearing a full suit; with a clean cut grey blazer and a slim tie.   

‘ If only Steve could see him, he wouldn’t say I'm overdressed anymore,’ thought Danny.   

He bit his tongue, because he thought of Steve. Something he promised himself he wouldn’t do.   

They sat at the bar, waiting for a table. It was Saturday night, and the place was packed. They ordered some drinks to start the night.   

“ Hey… you’re Danny Williams right? “ said the bartender. The same one that was working last night.   

“ Um…yeah…I’m sorry, do I know you? “ Asked Danny, confused.   

“ No…Look man…are you in some sort of trouble with the law? “   

“ I highly doubt that…who are you? “   

“ Look – I'm supposed to report if I see anything, but I’ve been in your shoes man. I know what you’re going through. I just wanna help you out “ replied the bartender.   

“ What are you talking about? “ asked Danny.   

“ Five-0 was in here looking for you man. I think they are unto you. You better run, fast “   

“ I'm sorry, what? “ replied Danny, shocked.   

“ Yeah man…Five-0. That’s the Governor’s task force. “   

“ The Governor’s…? Yeah…I know who Five-0 is. When was this? And who was it? “   

“ Last night…two minutes after you left. Just one officer, this tall,” he used his hand to indicate the height. “ Dark hair, muscles, tattoos on his arm. “   

“ Steve…” muttered Danny to himself. “ What else?”     
“ Um… he asked a lot of questions about your friend here. I couldn’t answer much, even if I wanted to. I only told him he bought you a drink. Then he wanted to see the surveillance video we have. The one of you guys having dinner. He took a copy back…saying something about getting someone to clear up the audio”   

“ Huh…seriously? “ Danny was furious. What the hell did Steve think he was doing? He made it clear he didn’t want a relationship with Danny, so why was he acting like Danny was cheating on him.   

“ Look man, what did you get yourself into? This man looks like bad news to me. “ said the bartender, concerned.   

“ You just let me worry about that. It’s bad news alright” said Danny, sarcasm in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys have twitter; follow me at twitter.com/AOLIsKing . Drop me a message..would love to get to know you guys. Thanks .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. Sorry i havent updated in a while. I was pretty busy and also i have to admit i was 'blocked' . Decided to make the story 10 chapters so it wouldnt drag on too long. Dont forget to comment :') i promise no more dancing around. They'll get together soon !

Chapter 7     

 

Danny was absolutely furious at Steve. All he wanted to do was get out of the restaurant, and drive straight to Steve’s place and confront him. But he knew he couldn’t let Steve affect him that way. The thought of Steve was just bugging him and he couldn’t enjoy his date. 

It should have been a great night. Jake ordered champagne and the food was delicious. His mind, however, was only filled with Steve.   
At first he was thinking what a jerk Steve was for spying on him.   
Then he was thinking about how much he would have preferred it if it was Steve taking him out for dinner instead of Jake. He started to think about how Steve only wanted to sleep with him and not have a relationship, and he was glad he was out with Jake. Whatever he was thinking, Steve was always playing in his mind.   

Monday morning Danny walked into HQ and headed straight for Steve’s office.   

‘’ Oh, Hi Danny. How was your weekend? You had Grace right? “   

“ Don’t you dare. “   

“ What?”   

“ Did you spy on me ?”   

“ What? No. “   

“ Don’t you lie to me Steven. Tell me what happened on Friday.”   

Steve knew he had been made. He decided the truth was the best way to go.   

“ I went to La Bodega for dinner when I saw you coming out with someone else. I was curious, so I just asked the bartender a couple of questions”   

“ Incorrect. You are incorrect, my friend. You treated him as a source of information, you interrogated him and might I add you used your badge to get him talking. Not to mention about the surveillance video”   

“ Hm… he couldn’t keep his mouth shut could he? " 

“ That is besides the point. Why did you do it Steve? “   

“ I just…I was making sure you were safe okay? As a friend. You never know who these people are or what they do. I was just doing it for your safety.”   

“ Thanks for the concern Steve, but I don’t go home with strangers I meet at the bar. He’s my friend from New Jersey. In fact, I was his training officer.”   

“ Oh…Are you guys together? “   

“ Yeah… is it a problem? “   

“ Nope…I guess I can’t stop you right? “ said Steve, a smile hardly genuine playing on his lips.   

“ So…are we good?”   

“ We’re good “   

It was pretty simple. Danny was going out with Jake. He was free to do it because Steve wouldn’t sweep Danny off his feet.   

Chin knocked on the glass door to inform them of a case. They were around the computer table getting Intel when Chin said,   

“ Oh…before I forget, I'm having a dinner party at my house tomorrow night. Mostly family, a few friends, and you guys. Bring a guest if you want to. Kono, invite Adam. Its time our family met him. Danny, bring Grace along too. You guys have to come alright? “   

“ Sure Chin. I’ll be there.” Said Steve.  

“ Um… I told Jake I’ll have dinner with him. He’s new and doesn’t know anyone on the island. Um…I'm kinda going out with him” said Danny  

“ Oh. Bring him along. The more the merrier. “ 

There was nothing else Chin could do.     

The next night, Steve pulled up to Chin’s house. He walked up the front door. Before he could reach it, the door swung open. Grace ran out, hugging him.   

“ Uncle Steve !”   

“ Oh. Hi Gracie. I haven’t seen you in a while”  

“ Yeah…well, I wanted to come and learn how to surf but Danno said you were busy”   

“ Oh…well, I'm free now, so you can come any time you want “   

Chin came out and brought him in. He walked in to see the house filled with people. Mostly locals who must be relatives, thought Steve. He was scanning the room when he spotted Danny. 

He instantly lit up as he saw that Danny was wearing cargo shorts. He matched it with a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his muscular body. Danny looked good in casual clothes, Steve heard himself thinking. His smile vanished when he saw the stranger, Jake, standing next to Danny. He couldn’t understand why he wore a fancy suit to a barbeque party.   

Steve was introduced by Chin to some family members and was given a beer before Chin went to greet more guests.   He was standing awkwardly when Danny waved him over. Grace waved to him too. 

He walked over, his confidence dropping with every step. He could see how Danny and Jake interacted with each other. It was easy. It was comfortable. A lot like what he has with Danny. Had with Danny, Steve corrected himself.   

“ Steve…meet Jake. He’s from Jersey too. He was fresh out of the academy when we became partners. Now, he’s a hot-shot business man, heading his own company down on Waikiki, all before reaching his 29th birthday, and might I add all the while wearing fancy suits.” Danny said, his voice proud like a parent.   

“ Oh, come on. Don’t talk about me like I'm some trophy boyfriend D. And the suits are just to impress the clients “ said Jake, with a chuckle.   

“ D? “ said Steve. He was slightly jealous. Why was this guy giving Danny nicknames?   

“ Oh…yeah…there was this case back in…nevermind…anyway, Jake, meet Steve McGarrett. My current partner, and head of Five-0 “   

“ Ah…McGarrett. I’ve heard a lot about you. All good, I promise”   

“ Yeah…I'm sure” Steve’s voice thick with sarcasm. 

A moment of silence passed before Grace interrupted,   

“ Uncle Jake, can we go swimming on Friday? And build sandcastles please! You’re really good at sandcastles. Remember the one you made for me in Jersey. The princess castle? “    

And in that moment Steve felt a like his heart was stabbed. All this while he was her favorite uncle. Teaching her how to surf and swim. Now even she wanted to spend time with Jake.   

He decided he couldn’t stand there any longer. At least not without wanting to punch Jake in the mouth. He decided to join Adam, who looked equally lost. He talked to Adam, and to Kono, and some aunties and uncles, but all the while his focus on Danny. He knew right then he loved Danny. If just seeing Danny laugh and smile hold hands with this young man can make Steve’s blood boil, he knew it was not plain friendship that was causing the jealousy.   

He saw Danny get up from the chair and head towards the bathroom. By the time Steve followed Danny, he had already entered. He waited patiently for him to come out. The moment Danny opened the door, he pushed himself in, together with Danny.   

“ I want you Danny”   

“ What? “   

“ I want you to be mine.”   

Before Danny could answer, Steve pushed himself against the wall, trapping Danny between his arms. His lips were on Danny’s, crushing it with fire and passion. He felt Danny part his lips, and took Danny’s tongue into his own. His felt his pants tighten, as so did Danny’s. He pushed his body closer to Danny’s, their erection rubbing together. His hands on Danny’s waist, he held on to it as he thrust himself on Danny.   

With a sudden movement, Danny broke it off,  

“ No…No…I'm with Jake now Steve. This can’t happen,” he said waving his hands, motioning the space between them.   

“ But I want you Danny .”   

“ No you don’t . “   

“ I swear to God I do. Seeing you with Jake…it…it just makes me so…jealous”   

“ Exactly…you don’t want me…you just want what you’re seeing. All this emotion, Steve, its coming from jealousy, not your heart. I have to go. “   

With that he walked out of the bathroom. Steve was a mess. How was he to tell Danny that he loved Danny. He loved being with him. He loved talking to him. He just really loved him. 

He walked out of the washroom, to see a surprised Kono. She must have seen Danny walk out a few seconds ago. He said goodbye to Chin and headed straight home. He just needed to be alone.   

He didn’t know what else to do. He already told Danny he wanted him. He didn’t get the response he wanted. How was he going to convince that man. Maybe, he should just let it go, maybe they weren’t meant to be. He went to bed that night, dreaming of a world where Danny was his, and his alone.  He woke up making a promise to himself that he would make Danny his, or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you tweeps out there follow me on twitter.com/AOLIsKing thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steves gonna confront Danny. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter . Enjoy . Dont forget to comment! Thanks .

  

Steve was in the office early the next day. He decided he was gonna sit down and talk to Danny. Tell him point blank that he was in love with him. Give him reasons. Reasons for him to agree.   

When Danny came in the HQ, he waved at him, motioning him to come in his office.   

“ Danny…I need to talk to you “   

“ Sure “   

“ Sit down…please”   

“ oh…kay…” Danny said as he sat in the chair across Steve.   

“ I just need to tell you…that I'm in love with you.”   

“ Steve…we had this talk last night. This is not love. I'm telling you.”   

“ It is Danny. Come on, tell me you didn’t feel something there last night.”   

“ I did. I have been for a long time. I loved you. And I cared for you. A lot. I told you that, and you wanted a friends-with-benefits agreement out of it, if you remember, Steven. That was just last week, so excuse me if I don’t believe that you fell in love with me after seeing me with another man.”   

“ But I did Danny. I don’t know how to tell you I love you any other way.”   

“ For starters you shouldn’t have shoved your tongue down my throat last night. You lust over me, Steve, not love. The lines are a little blurry to you.”   

“ Danny…”   

“ Its no use talking about this anymore Steve.” 

He walked out of the office, to get started on the day’s work.   

 

Danny had stepped out to go for lunch with Jake. The rest of the team was eating takeout in the office. They were having a casual conversation about the cases, when Kono interrupted,  

“ What are you gonna do about Danny, Boss? “   “ What about him?”   

“ Oh, come on, you’re just gonna let him date that shmuck that wears that stupid suit everywhere he goes? Including a BBQ party? “ asked Kono. 

  “ I know right…I was wondering the same. “   

“ No…but seriously though Boss. Tell him how you feel. “  

“ How I feel? How do you guys know? “   

“ Oh, come on Steve. We didn’t need to be detectives to figure that out. “ chipped in Chin.  

“ Fine…and I have told him that…repeatedly. He’s just not listening to me. I don’t even know what else to do.”   

“ I think its time we intervened. “   

“ What? No way ! “   

“ Oh, come on. Has your way been working well? “  asked Kono skeptically.  

“ Alright… you’ll be the death of me Kono “    


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan to get rid of Danny's new boyfriend takes place, thanks to master planning by Kono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry i didnt update. 2 main reasons. first- school started and i got busy . two- i had writers block.  
> i didnt want to just finish the story for the sake of it , you know. whatever i put out , i make sure i did it with my heart in it. hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9 

 

Kono knew her two bosses were having trouble. She wanted to say something to Steve ever since he came out of the hospital. She noticed the way Danny was worried. It wasn’t the normal my-partner-is-hurt worry. She came from a family of cops, so she could tell. There definitely was some underlying feelings between Danny and Steve. 

She had talked to Chin, but he had told her it wasn’t her issue to deal with even if it was true. He said she should respect their privacy.  
But now she had enough. She couldn’t bear to take it any longer.  
She wanted to do this.  
She needed to do this.  
She was going to play cupid.  
This was her forte. 

Now that Steve had agreed to her help, all she needed was a Danny-proof plan.  
Something big.  
Something romantic. 

Steve told her everything from the beginning as she planned. 

“First things first,” said Kono. “ We have got to get rid of the man in fancy suits with a big degree.”

“ That- I agree” said Steve. “ You have anything in mind?” 

“ I just might.” 

Kono was a devious devil. Steve had to give her credit. She planned for Danny to catch Jake cheating on him. 

“Cliché, I know,” admitted Kono. “ But Danny won't listen to reasoning. He needs …visual aid…lets put it that way” 

From the few conversations she had with Jake, she new two things. One, he was proud. Of how he looked and who he was in the business society. Second, he played the fields with both guys and girls. She planned on getting one of her girl friends to help her out. She knew a fair amount of hot sassy playful girls willing to take the part. 

So, Kono set a ‘ business meeting’ with Jake and her accomplice, Janey at the Hilton Hawaiian Village bar.  
She dressed Janey in an outfit so not appropriate for business, but who cares right? Chin’s job was to make sure that Danny arrived at the bar at the right moment. Steve just had to stay far far away, so he wouldn’t be suspected. 

 

It was finally time for the mischievous plan to take place. Jake fell into the trap easily enough, not even hesitating. Janey, the accomplice, brought him to a dark hallway near the supply closet and was getting very handsy. 

Another male accomplice, pretending to be Janey’s boyfriend, “caught” them there, and started to fight, throwing punches at Jake. Being the only cops there, Chin decides to put his badge to good use, dragging Danny along to stop the fight. But of course, lo and behold, when they get there, they find Jake, his buttons undone, tie on the floor, protecting the girl. 

Everyone expected a screaming match, something breaking, someone’s face bleeding. But all Danny did was say ‘thanks’. And walked away. Chin followed, as they came together. 

 

Danny was feeling lost. He hated Jake for cheating on him, but he wasn’t feeling too beaten up about it. He wasn’t all that mad, to be honest. He had dropped Chin off ten minutes ago and had just picked up a pack of Longboards and was heading home when his cell rang. McGarrett. 

“ Hey, Danny? “ 

“ Yes, steven. “

“ I heard what happened with Jake. I’m sorry” 

“ Oh come on. I know you’re not.”

“No man, I am. How about you come over to my place and we can talk about it? “ 

“ Really, Steve? I literally just broke up, and you’re already hitting on me? “

“ I didn’t mean it that way Danny. I meant as a friend. We’re still friends right?”

“ Oh…yeah..sure. I’ll be there in ten” 

 

“Hey Steve !” Danny called, once finding the door unlocked.

“ On the Lanai “ 

“ Hey “

“Hey man- you okay? I'm really sorry about Jake”

“Ah that’s alright. That stupid bastard was half naked in the bar. Not even in the restroom, just in some dark hallway.” 

“sorry man”

“ Fuck it man” 

“ The look on his face when he saw you ! God, he must’ve shit himself. “ said Steve,laughing. 

Steve, being Steve had connected the surveillance camera from the bar to his laptop and had watched everything go down. 

“What? How do you know?”

“uh..” shit, he’s been made, he thought. “ I mean it must’ve right?” 

“ Oh My God. You set it up didn’t you? You wanted me to catch him cheating?”

“ Uh…technically it was all Kono’s idea…but I approved, so yeah…Look, Danny, I'm really sorry. Thing thing is-“ 

“Never mind Steve. I don’t even want an explaination.”

“Danny-“

“Steve- I'm not mad at you okay? “ 

“I’m really sorry.”

“ I think I was looking for a reason to break up with him anyway. We were happy, but it wasn’t you know, electric “ 

“ Oh.” 

“ You can gloat later you doof “

“ What? I'm not doing anything.” 

“ sure…anyway, I guess that leaves you and me huh?” 

“ I’m not gonna take advantage of you, Danny.” 

“ Oh come on. Like you didn’t know this was gonna happen? You knew I would come crawling back to you like a little leech”

A slow smile crept on Steve’s face. “ well…that kind of was the plan.” 

“Oh you stupid goof” said Danny as he embraced Steve in a hungry kiss.

finally in each others arms, they knew they belonged together. no going back, no changing minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s lesson learned. im always gonna finish the whole story even if i post it chapter by chapter.


End file.
